The Truth of Blood
by Rokkis
Summary: Harry with his never ending Hero-Complex, can't help but rescue a 2000 year old vampire about to commit suicide in the morning sun in downtown Dallas, Texas. The consequences however are far more reaching then he could ever imagine. SLASH Godric/Harry :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth of Blood.**

**Disclaimer:** I have no thoughts about ever owning HP or Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood and am of course not profiting off of this…

Warnings:

Male x male sexual situation. This will be in the end be Eric/Harry though one can never be too sure!

Note: not many of these stories yet… more should consider writing xovers with True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries

-:-

**Chapter 1: Hero-complex**

Harry ducked as another beam of red light flew over his head. Panting he ducked behind an air vent to gather himself. _Damn it. Those Indian tribes are really persistent!_ Sucking in large amounts of air he considered his next move. He really didn't want to reveal all his abilities to these people. Yeah, so they knew some of the simplest magics... although that _Stupefy_ was rather strong. He still didn't really want to hurt them... just get the fuck away!

Holding his breath for a moment Harry tried to hear where on the roof his pursuers were. There had been four but Harry's rather excellent left hook and sent one sprawling and considering Harry's bruised knuckles he wouldn't be getting up again any time soon.

Hearing them getting closer Harry gazed around trying to escape further. He was, oddly enough, on the roof of some building in down town Dallas, Texas of all places trying to escape three rather angry Native Americans by the sound of those curse words behind him. It really was just a big misunderstanding. In his potions research Harry had needed the venom of a rather rare rattlesnake type found only in Texas. How in Hecate's kingdom was he to know that the bloody thing was sacred to the local tribe? Harry had merely asked the snake polity if he could donate a few drops, but of course the locals hearing the hissing had of thought that Harry was evil incarnate and bewitching the snake or something and, seeing him run off with the vial of venom, had instigated the stupidest manhunt ever, at least in Harry's humble opinion. And not only that, they were persistent little buggers. Even after two Apparition jumps they were still on his tail. It was usually quiet difficult to follow the Apparition scar but it seemed that Harry had severally underestimated their anger.

Pointing his wand around the corner of his hiding place Harry shot off some rather harmless _Rictumsempras_ before legging it. A muffled curse followed by hysterical laughter told Harry he'd actually managed to hit one of them. Thanking Merlin and Quidditch for his fitness Harry kicked off from the ledge before jumping over the two-meter gap between the buildings. He let his knees collapse and fell into a roll on the other side before efficiently rolling back onto his legs and sprinting away again. If he just got two seconds of quiet he could Apparate a bit further, but considering how much concentration was needed in that kind of travel Harry had no plans to rush himself. The sky was already lighting with the approaching dawn and Harry really wanted to get away before the sun was up. Diving beneath a pipe Harry fell down onto a lower section of the roof he was currently on. He had to wrestle his backpack loose, but there was really no way he would leave that behind. His entire life was in that backpack, though looking at the rather well worn brown leather backpack one wouldn't think to find all that much. Luckily wizard space had provided Harry with more then enough room. His most valued possessions were in that pack, along with most of life's little necessities, like a tent, cooking supplies, and food. Not to mention all his potions research and equipment. Now most wouldn't believe that Harry had taken up Potions after Hogwarts, and Harry didn't even bother suppressing the grin that bloomed on his lips thinking what Snape would have thought of Bloody Potter become a Potions Master. But at 26 years Harry was rather devoted to the subject, especially the projects that normal Masters rarely even bothered with. The types of projects where government grants weren't even considered because nobody had any interest in finding answers. Specifically, Harry researched Lycanthropy and Vampirism. After the death of the good professor Snape and the end of the war, Harry had found the man's notes on the subject and knew in that instant what he wanted to do with the money he had inherited.

Pausing behind an exit door Harry braced himself on his knees trying to catch his breath. He'd been running for the better part of two hours now and was frankly fed up! He just needed a bit of snake venom for Morgana's sake!

Sneaking a peak around the corner Harry tried to spot his pursuers. Perhaps they had finally given up? It wasn't like he'd hurt the snake or anything. Harry wondered if this was why Professor Snape had always been in such a perpetually sour mood. Being chased away by locals every time he'd gone collecting potions ingredients would have pissed anybody off.

Trying to stay a bit more quiet Harry attempted to keep low and jogged away a little further, sticking closer to the shadows. The cloak he was wearing was a typical black wizard's cloak with a hood that wouldn't fall down from Harry's head due to magic. Which thankfully meant that nobody from that blasted tribe had seen his face. Deciding that he would risk a bit more magic he finally disillusioned and silencedhimself before jumping over to another building. It was much larger then the others, but that meant there where plenty of hiding places.

The dawn was approaching fast so Harry decided to duck in between some pipes before concentrating on his hotel room in New York, which conveniently had a 'Don't disturb' sign on the door so he could Apparate freely. However, it seemed that Fate just wasn't on Harry's side that early morning, because just as he could feel his magic gathering the sound of a door opening on the other side was heard, followed shortly by foot steps on the stairs located barely 30 feet from his current hiding place.

Wanting to wait until the roof was clear again Harry waited patiently for the worker or whatever to leave again. However when Harry finally lifted his eyes to gaze at the person, he felt his breath catch in his throat. This was no worker and if Harry wasn't very much mistaken this person wasn't even human.

The man, though Harry rather though he was more then that, had a rather stocky build with short dark almost black hair. He couldn't be much taller than Harry really, but considering those bulging arms, he was much stronger. Ignoring his magic flaring at the supernatural being Harry quickly determined the creature's species by its incredible pale skin. The being's skin seemed actually whiter than the sweater he was wearing along with his pale grey pants. The tattoos that Harry could barely see around his neck contrasted sharply with the skin. The being was undoubtedly a vampire. Now while Harry wasn't as deadly afraid of vampires as some of his fellow witches and wizards, he had a healthy amount of respect for their speed, strength, senses and intelligence. One of the main reasons Harry was even researching the problems with vampirism was rooted in Harry's second encounter with their kind. The first vampire Harry had ever met was Sanguini at Slughorn's Christmas when he was fifteen years of age. He must have made some impression on the vampire back then because it was Sanguini who later joined the Light side in the fight against Voldemort. The man had protected Harry and thrown himself in front of several Cutting Curses and even an Avada Kedavra, and though already technically dead, had been wounded. Harry knew that the vampire hadn't wanted money, fame or even blood and so Harry had tried to pay back the man the only way he could - by trying to create a potion or cream to let the vampires walk in the light of day. After six years he still wasn't anywhere near a permanent solution, though he had developed what he dubbed an Emergency Potion. Nevertheless he had sworn to himself at seventeen to help those the greater part of society considered outcasts.

Although he generally kept to wizarding areas, the news about True Blood and the revealing of vampires had reached far and wide. Harry shook his head under his cloak, suppressing a smile. He had to admit it, those vampires had guts. They could have chosen to stay hidden like always, but had instead come out to the entire world. His smile turned a bit sad when he thought of everybody back home. If vampires had been feared before, they were positively hated and abhorred now. Fearing that the revealing of vampires would eventually lead to the revealing of the wizarding world, prejudice and hatred was beginning to run wild back in Britain. Even some of Harry's oldest schoolmates were consumed and it painted such a nasty picture for Harry after the defeat of Voldemort that he rarely visited any more.

Focusing his attention back to the rather dangerous creature standing completely still not too far from him, Harry suddenly realised how clearly he could see him. Twisting his head a bit Harry glanced towards the horizon and suddenly grasped the seriousness of the situation. The sun was about to rise.

The door on the other side suddenly banged open and before Harry could even recognise the blur of movement for what it was, another vampire was standing beside the first.

This too was a man, but much taller then the first. Harry guessed he didn't wouldn't even reach up to the man's shoulder. His muscles were less bulky than the first but he was still broad-shouldered and strong. As far as Harry could see he had pale blond hair and a rather Nordic face.

"Please Godric. Please don't do this," the pale blond was apparently pleading with the shorter man. And though initially a bit startled by the being's name it really didn't take Harry long to realize what was about to happen. And the wizard suddenly felt an ache build in his chest. How many times hadn't he thought about ending it? How many times, especially during his childhood, hadn't Harry wanted to just go and be with his parents? He knew these emotions, he knew that sometimes when the loneliness built and the world just seemed like endless shades of grey, the desire to just end it would be so horribly strong.

"Would you deny me, Eric?" the shorter man replied and Harry couldn't have placed his accent even if he had been a linguist. Though considering how old some of the world's vampires actually were it wasn't really hard to understand that their accents would reflect their age. For all Harry knew Godric could have been among the first humans to ever wander the earth.

The door opened again and Harry heard the heels of stilettos coming up the stairs this time. A rather short and pretty blond appeared in a summer dress and Harry saw to his surprise that she was completely human.

"I have walked in this everlasting night for so long and while I've seen the humans evolve and become civilized the same can't be said for vampires"

The shorter turned and faced the blond.

"I don't think I can even remember the taste of food or the feel of sun on my skin." It was said so quietly and with such wistfulness that Harry had to swallow hard over the lump forming in his throat.

"Why did you let yourself be taken in by the Church of the Sun? What did you think would happen?" The blond was obviously very frustrated and started to pace angrily to and fro in front of the shorter vampire.

"I thought that perhaps it would make them see. That the war would end even before it started."

Harry hadn't really paid that much attention in the local media news, and though he had heard of the anti-vampire movements he hadn't realised it was apparently leading to war.

"It was stupid, Godric."

The laugh that followed was empty and self-deprecating.

"I know."

The roof was silent and Harry twisted to the horizon again. It couldn't be more than twenty minutes even. What were they still doing out here?! They had to get back inside! Turning back Harry was just in time to see the blond man fall to his knees in front of the smaller man grabbing his hand.

"Please! _Snella, Godric, snella_." The heart-wrenching sobs that followed broke Harry's heart. As the blond raised his head to look up at the other, Harry could clearly see the bloody tears falling down the pale cheeks. It was a heart-breaking but beautiful image.

The suicidal vampire suddenly placed his hand on the blond's cheek and Harry almost turned away from the display of intimacy. He really was intruding.

The rest of the conversation was held in what Harry was pretty sure was Swedish. He himself had visited Norway countless times already to collect potions ingredients and had picked up a word or two, but despite the similarities between the two languages Harry could only understand a few words.

"_My father, my brother, my son_."

That Harry understood and this time he couldn't help the tears that fell down his cheeks. The man was completely serious; he was actually going to end it. And if Harry had understood that last statement correctly the blond was his childe! He was killing himself in front of his childe! Oh, how Harry's chest hurt. He sympathised greatly with Eric!

"As you Maker I command you," it was true then.

The blond seemed to gather himself before he stood shakily, holding the other's gaze before nodding decisively and walking away towards the human. Just as he passed the girl she grabbed his hand.

"I'll stay with him. However long it takes." The accent was not from Dallas, perhaps Mississippi or Louisiana.

Godric moved towards the edge and was actually less than fifteen feet from Harry's position. He suddenly wondered why he hadn't been discovered yet. Though he was silenced the disillusion charm wasn't foolproof. The vampire should have been able to pick up his scent and also the saltiness from his tears despite the fact that the blond girl was also crying.

"To find myself here at the end with a human and human tears is amazing. To think I have wandered this earth for 2000 years and something can still surprise me."

Ah! So Harry had finally gotten the man's age. It was definitely the oldest vampire Harry had ever met. Sanguini had only been four hundred years old, but still Harry knew there were far older vampires around. He had been debating long now already if he should reveal himself or not, but it really was the last comment that sealed the deal. If the man could indeed still be surprised then Harry was exceedingly confident that he had more to live for. The potion and topical cream was based on Sanguini's blood, but Harry knew he needed older blood to better the protection. The older the vampire was the weaker his body would be before the rays of the sun. And looking at Godric now, Harry could see him already smoking.

_No!_ Harry would be damned if he let another man die, even though he thought he wanted it. Living forever was no reason to kill oneself.

It was mere seconds before the sun rose when Harry finally threw off his disguise. Having reached into his backpack already for the potion he grabbed his wand before breaking the charms on himself.

"This isn't the solution."

It appeared that he had thoroughly shocked both of them, even the vampire, with his sudden appearance and taking full advantage of that, he raised his wand and shot a silent spell towards the vampire. Knowing that he would never have hit the man normally he blamed the harsh sun for the vampire's slower than normal reaction time. The _Petrificus Totalus_ charm hit its mark and the vampire froze completely before falling over to one side.

"What are you doin'? Stop!" The whiny voice of the girl broke through the air.

"I'm saving him. So shut up or fuck off!" He knew he was exceedingly rude and would never have spoken to a woman like that normally, but seeing the smoke billowing from the vampire frozen on the ground gave him little patience. Falling to his knees he quickly pried the man's mouth open before pouring the potion in. The man's eyes were actually showing a bit of fear and panic, further solidifying Harry's conviction that this man had much more to live for. He wasn't yet apathetic to life.

"I wouldn't hurt you. I promise," Harry found it in himself to try and reassure the scared man as he massaged the vamp's throat to get him to swallow. It was just in time as well it seemed as the sun rose and shot bright orange, red and yellow rays onto the roof and its occupants. Harry held up his hand to shield his eyes before lifting his wand again to release the freezing charm. He backed away quickly, suddenly realising that he might have ticked off the powerful being more than a bit.

"Godric!" the human rushed over just as the vampire stood back onto his own feet.

"Why?.. How?... Godric the sun! You're not burnin'!" Harry just knew that the rather obvious statement could be attributed to shock. All things considering Harry himself was rather glad that it had worked.

The vampire himself also seemed to be in shock as he held up his arms and looked himself over as if trying to see if he would combust suddenly or not.

"It only lasts about five minutes, so we really should get down from this roof." Harry almost bit his tongue as the creature's and woman's focus were suddenly on him. The vampire lowered his arms, squinted at the sun before walking slowly over towards Harry.

Now as mentioned, although not fearing vamps Harry had a healthy dose of respect and right now he really had to stop himself from just apparating away from the rooftop. He had no idea how Godric would react to his intervention. Still he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, and he kept his stance as the being neared. Catching the dark eyes with his own, Harry noticed that _yes_ they were the same height, but also it didn't look like the man was mad. In fact, Godric seemed awed and disbelieving as he looked at Harry.

Stopping well within what Harry would consider his personal space the man raised his arm and actually placed his cold hand on Harry's cheek. Anticipating it Harry didn't even flinch at the sudden coldness.

"Thank you." It was said quietly and reverently and Harry still with the man's hand on his cheek found he couldn't respond so he settled for just dipping his head a bit in acknowledgment.

Suddenly the being leant in further and Harry had no time to think of a reaction as cold lips covered his own. It lasted only a few seconds but Harry with his eyes wide open in shock could for once see just how important his research was.

Godric stepped back before turning towards the sun and raising his arms and closing his eyes. Harry still rooted to his spot smiled a bit. A vampire enjoying the sun. Satisfaction and warmth filled his chest. He had accomplished something purely by himself. Harry knew then and there that he would never need to receive any money for his research. The gratification and reward was standing just a few feet from him, enjoying the feel of the sun touching his skin for the first time in two thousand years.

Clearing his throat a bit, Harry felt it wise to repeat his earlier warning despite not wanting to disturb Godric.

"As I said, it only lasts for about five minutes so far. I'm still researching it, but I do have hopes that one day it will last for much much longer."

"But how… how is this possible?" the woman that had been quiet so far came towards Harry, a puzzled frown on her face.

"That is something I too wish to know. But for now I acquiesce. I need to sleep and rest. We will speak more on this tomorrow evening," the last part of that was directed purely at Harry. Glancing once more into Godric's eyes Harry let his promise show as he acknowledged his presence for tomorrow.

"Come."

Godric beckoned the others towards the stairs and Harry quickly collected his backpack before following them.

* * *

It turned out that they were on the roof of a hotel. A vampire hotel called _Hotel Carmilla_. Harry snorted rather loudly at seeing that to the further puzzlement of the woman walking by his side. _Carmilla!_ Shaking his head at the cliches of vampires Harry continued to follow the two to the elevator.

He wasn't exactly an interior decorator, but Harry thought that the corridors they were walking through were in a sort of modern baroque-ish style. Nice if Harry thought about it, though maybe a bit cold with all the black and greys.

"You should go to William, Sookie. We will speak more of this later this evening." Godric suddenly stopped in front of some black doors with the number 712 on it and Harry realised that Godric had finally mentioned the name of the mortal woman._ Sookie?_ Well considering the names prevalent in the wizarding world, Harry really couldn't cast any stones. The blonde opened the door before disappearing inside with a quiet 'goodnight'. Harry suddenly realised that he was alone in the hallway with Godric. Looking at the vampire, he couldn't help but swallow a bit nervously, but Godric's gaze wasn't even remotely hostile, just a gentle curiousness and clear fatigue in his dark eyes.

Not saying anything the man turned and walked further down the hall before turning a corner and Harry could really do nothing but follow.

The vampire finally stopped in front of blood red double-doors that he opened with a key card. Standing back he raised his hand and indicated Harry should enter first. _Damn,_ he really didn't want a two thousand year old vampire behind him, but he also didn't want to offend the man.

The room beyond was the in same style as the hallways and though very tasteful it was far too minimalist to Harry's tastes. The door shut behind him and Harry resisted the urge to turn on his heel like some scared rookie.

Instead he waited until Godric walked passed him towards some double doors to the left. Opening them he walked through and Harry, as he moved to follow, found a huge king-size bed draped in black silk sheets beyond. The light in the room came from a white panel where the window would have been in a normal hotel. Amazing really how quickly the Muggles had capitalized and moved into the vampiric market.

"While normally I would have demanded an explanation from you. I am currently too grateful and too tired. I hope you will stay the day so we can speak more tomorrow?"

"Of course."

The response seemed automatic as Harry was much more focused in watching Godric's movements. It wasn't until then that Harry saw just how weak the vampire was. The unnatural paleness that Harry had thought was merely from old age now was obviously indicating a severe lack of blood. Who knows how long the vampire had planned to kill himself, so of course he wouldn't bother feeding to build up his strength. He would have wanted the pain of the burning to be over with as quickly as possible.

Dropping his backpack inside the door Harry finally took off his cloak and hood, letting his entire face be revealed at last. It didn't seem to matter though, as the vampire was currently sitting on the edge of the bed trying to untie his shoelaces. Harry knew that he himself was loathed to reveal a weakness to anybody, but he couldn't in good conscience stand here and just witness the man struggling.

Now dressed only in worm denims and a simple green t-shirt Harry walked decisively over and kneeled down by Godric. Not saying anything, knowing that it was best that way, Harry slowly untied the man's shoes before slipping them and the socks off. A sigh was heard from above him as the man let himself fall back onto the bed. Godric's eyes were close and he gave no indication if Harry should continue or not. Biting his lip, Harry let his hand fall on the man's clad thigh before slowly moving to the fastenings on the grey trousers. Not receiving anything that indicated that he should stop, Harry undid the trousers before pulling them off the almost comatose vampire. Stepping back Harry took a quick second to admire the body. As he had seen the vamp was of a rather stocky and strong build with well defined stomach muscles, but it was really the intricate tattoos decorating the pale white skin that fascinated Harry. He wondered what sort of man Godric had been two thousand years ago to receive them, as they had to have been gotten before he was turned. There were runes and patterns running around his neck, arms and down his sides, disappearing into the grey boxers and Harry was itching to find out what the lettering meant.

Ignoring the fact that the chest was in fact not rising and falling, Harry leant over the bed before dragging the man up towards the pillows. Though not by any means as strong as the vampire, he managed the job easily on the smooth silk. He got the covers out from underneath the vampire and carefully tucked him in before standing back. He looked over his shoulder, back towards the living room and the couch there - it did seem more than comfy enough.

"Stay."

Harry's head whipped back to look at Godric.

"Please."

He had been so sure the vamp was finally asleep, but the exhausted eyes were open and staring at him. Nodding his head, he grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head before scoffing off his worn trainers into a corner. He got his wand from a pocket, before undoing the belt and letting his jeans fall. He laid the piece of wood on the night table and crawled into the huge bed on the other side. Instead of lying down, Harry folded his legs beneath him and leant over Godric to tilt the man's head towards himself.

"How long since you last fed?" his voice was perhaps a bit harsher than needed, but really, Harry hadn't saved the man just to see him fall into a coma due to lack of blood. Godric merely closed his eyes and attempted to turn his head away - that was answer enough.

"Let me,"though he had never offered before, Harry knew from Sanguini that there was always a danger when letting a vampire feed off you. If your blood was potent enough or the vampire hungry enough they could get lost in the haze of blood lust and end up killing you. Harry knew that Godric had to be exceedingly hungry, but he also knew that the older the vampire the less blood they drank. Add the fact that his magical blood was naturally more filling and satisfying Harry thought it a safe bet.

"No."

It seemed that Godric however did not share Harry's opinion.

Feeling a bit tired of obstinate vampires Harry merely grabbed his wand before casting a small slicing charm at his wrist. He saw Godric stiffen the moment the blood rushed to the surface, no doubt fighting the desire to feed. It didn't matter, because Harry quickly moved his bleeding wrist to hover above the firmly shut lips. It took merely three drops of blood before the vampire's resolve failed and he opened his mouth to catch the drops. Taking that as his cue, Harry pressed his wrist against the mouth. A quick 'snick'-sound later and Harry suddenly moaned as sharp teeth were imbedded into his arm. The sucking continued and Harry couldn't help gasping as sharp pleasure shot through his body at Godric's every suck. He had heard that some mortals found feeding to be pleasurable, but he hadn't actually thought himself to be among them. Unfortunately, he was starting to feel a bit light headed already. Carefully beginning to retract his arm, he almost changed his mind as a pleading sound like a wounded animal came from Godric.

"Shhh… you can get more later. Now you should sleep."

It seemed the gentle approach was working for the fangs retreated from his wrist. Pulling his arm back, he used the wand again to cast a quick healing charm. He put the wand on the side-table, feeling his own lethargy creep in as the day's events started to catch up with him. Snuggling into the smooth silk, Harry let out a startled sound of surprise when he was manhandled onto his side, his back to Godric and his body enveloped in the cold, soothing arms of the vampire. He froze at the sudden motion, a flash of fear striking him at the thought that the vamp would bite him in his rather vulnerable throat. The idea seemed to gain merit as Godric began to nuzzle Harry's smooth and exposed neck. A few kisses fell onto the place were his shoulder met his neck and Harry, against all logic, couldn't help but relax at the feeling.

"Thank you."

A final kiss was placed before Harry felt the vampire wriggle a bit behind him settling down. Then the arms around his chest tightened before finally falling still in sleep. Harry smiled snuggling in a bit.

"You're welcome."

It didn't take long before Harry was just as dead to the world, though in his case only figuratively.

* * *

**Note**: Well.... um.. I have an active imagination and after seeing this episode I cried for about five minutes then spent the next two hours writing this.

Another WIP I'm afraid, but I just had to post it. Any and all ideas for the continuation are welcome!

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Neither are mine**** ): and of course no money is made.**

**Warning: A little healthy masturbation with a nice BITE!**

**BETA (**I've got one!!): **The fabulous ELPIN!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Waking up the morning after was an odd experience for Harry. While he had woken up in many weird places during his travels he was usually alert. This time, however, for several seconds Harry had no clue how he had ended up in a huge silk-draped bed. It wasn't until he became aware of the steel-cold arm wrapped around his waist that Harry remembered the events of yesterday. Oh! He was in a vampire hotel and in bed _with a vampire_. _Well damn!_ Twisting in the embrace Harry finally had time to study the face of the ancient being he had saved earlier that morning. The skin was flawless of course and although still hauntingly pale, Harry thought that there was perhaps a bit more colour there than before. Gazing into that beautiful and mysterious face, Harry couldn't help but remember the kisses shared earlier. They had all been innocent, even the ones on his neck were given as a sort of thanks. Despite their innocence Harry could feel his cheeks warming as he thought of wanting more. He felt so incredibly safe lying in this cold embrace. It was like nothing Harry had experienced before and to be frank it was a little disturbing. He shook his head mentally. It really was useless to ponder such things. The man was _two thousand_ years old and was probably just grateful.

Turning once more away from the handsome vamp, Harry grabbed his wand and cast a _Tempus_ charm. The time showed that it was almost four o'clock in the afternoon, so Harry still had a good solid two hours before it would be getting dark. His rumbling stomach answered what he would be doing with that time. Lifting the arm around his waist he slipped quietly from the bed, having no clue if Godric would wake if Harry made a noise. Still in his boxers, Harry grabbed his worn backpack before locating the bathroom.

_Now this was luxury!_ Having slept rather often in his tent in some remote forest looking for ingredients, Harry sighed in content at the bathroom. The jacuzzi lowered in the floor was especially tempting, but Harry was sadly just too hungry to take the time. Casting off his boxers he ended up looking in the mirror at himself in a moment of wonder. _How did he get mixed up in these situations?_

Again necessity, war and later passion for potions had made Harry rather unconcerned with his own appearance, rarely having the chance to glance in a mirror, much less primp in front of one. His hair was just brushing his shoulders and Harry had to the day still _never_ needed a haircut. He was still lithe and had through his occupation kept his sleek Seeker's build. Lightly muscled arms and a stomach that was rather hard ended in a trim waist and strong thighs; the result of hours and hours spent on a broom. Glancing into his piercing green eyes he supposed he was rather attractive. He grimaced at the slightly Mafoyish thought and quickly turned on the water.

Getting into the shower Harry sighed as the warm water hit his tired body. Grabbing the complementary sponge he spent some time in lathering his body up with shower gel. His breath hitched slightly when the sponge grazed his nipples making them harden in the warm water. He bit his lip in indecision for a moment wondering how good vampire hearing was when they were sleeping, but feeling his erection hardening further Harry could no longer ignore his body's needs. He wasn't a virgin, not even close, but his brief sexual encounters were limited to one-night stands and even the occasional rent boy when he was feeling particularly frustrated. Closing his eyes, Harry sighed in satisfaction as his long fingers grabbed his cock firmly. Pumping slowly, being sure to pull the foreskin back, Harry braced his other hand against the wall before letting his body stand beneath the spray of the shower. His sexual fantasy men rarely had proper faces, just proper cocks for Harry, but as he let his other hand fondle his balls slightly Harry couldn't help but throw his mind towards the dark-haired man lying in the other room. Picturing his broad shoulders and bulging muscles, Harry felt his breath picking up as he pumped his fist harder. _Oh God!_ He imagined how the tattoos spread across the perfect body and licked his lips dreaming of mapping that body with his tongue. Twisting the head of his cock he groaned as he swore he could almost feel the man behind him wrapping those solid arms around his waist and replacing Harry's hands with his own. Reaching back Harry parted his cheeks and started to stroke the wrinkly skin around his hole briefly before penetrating himself with a finger. Gritting his teeth to prevent himself from moaning too loudly, Harry stroked his cock faster as he pushed his own finger further in. Twisting it and curling it _just so_, Harry's mind imagined the vampire pressing him against the shower wall and replacing Harry's finger with something much better. At the touch of his prostate, Harry came hard, groaning in satisfaction at his orgasm.

He braced himself against the wall and panted slightly, watching his seed being washed away in the water. _Damn!_ He felt himself flush unexpectedly at the thought of Godric having his way with him. Perhaps not even giving him a real choice, just taking him. Wondering what on earth had triggered such a thought, Harry's rumbling stomach decided that he had spent far too much time wanking and washing.

Finally stepping out, Harry towled himself before letting a drying spell take care of his hair. He stuck his hand into his bag and started to search for some clothing. He had his entire arm and part of his shoulder down into the pack before he finally found the shirt and pants he had wanted. He dressed before turning to the mirror once more.

For some reason he found himself wanting to look nicer than normal. Although he could in theory be halfway across the world before the vampire even woke, he sort of felt … not responsible, but perhaps a sort of need to explain himself and make sure that Godric would be all right. Having faced the idea of suicide himself many times, Harry knew how easy it would be to just put up a façade and pretend. The broken cries and bloody tears of the blond vampire Eric flashed in front of him and he felt himself shudder. _No._ Although he wasn't looking forward to the interrogation later, nevertheless he felt he should. Therefore, also taking into account what a posh hotel this seemed, Harry decided to dress a bit more up than usual. He was currently wearing his only pair of black dress pants and pale green dress shirt open in the neck with a black form-fitting vest with green vertical stripes buttoned giving him a wonderful slim figure. Glancing in the mirror Harry couldn't help feel a bit overdressed but all things considering he looked pretty good, though his hair would always be a lost cause. Spelling his teeth clean and dragging his hands down his cheeks to rid himself of the slight stubble Harry decided to forgo anything even resembling aftershave, considering how sensitive a vampire's smell was.

Feeling done, Harry grabbed his backpack again before heading back into the bedroom, finding his discarded clothes and packing them away. Casting a last glance at the vampire Harry couldn't help the sudden flash of wanting to pull his fingers through Godric's hair. Realising the futile thought, Harry forcibly walked out into the sitting room towards the entrance before suddenly finding himself in a predicament. He would need to get back into the room later and his backpack wasn't exactly matching his current style…

Sighing, Harry once again began to rummage into the pack. Feeling the velvet pouch containing Galleons Harry moved his hand a bit behind it before finding his wallet. Pulling that and his worn black leather jacket inherited from Sirius out, Harry decided that he would bravely enough let his backpack stay behind. It was a sort of daunting prospect, considering how much time and effort was in that bag, but he also felt that leaving the bag behind would be a clear indication that he hadn't left if the vampire happened to wake before he arrived back. Nodding to himself decisively, Harry donned the jacket before putting the wallet in the breast pocket. After he had located the discarded room key, Harry opened the door and let himself out in the hallway beyond. Barely remembering the route they had taken that morning, Harry searched a bit before finding the elevator. Since he hadn't exactly entered the hotel by normal means Harry took a moment to glance around the lobby npting that it was decorated much in the same style as the rest was and of course deserted except for one lonely blond human woman standing at the reception. Trying to act like he belonged their Harry nodded decisively at the woman before walking out into the rather cool afternoon. As his stomach growled once more in hunger Harry smiled to himself before he set out to discover Dallas at street level.

* * *

It was already darkening out when Harry finally returned to the _Hotel Carmilla_. He nodded his thanks to the human doorman before walking into the lobby. There were a few more people in the lobby and bar now than before, but Harry rightly assumed they were all human… _hmm…_ maybe they were what the American media had dubbed fang-bangers. Humans with a vampire fetish. Shaking his head a bit at the silly people, and pointedly ignoring his own fascination, Harry walked straight through to the elevator before pushing in the seventh floor button. Soon he was fumbling with the key-card and opening the door into Godric's room… well suite more like it. Noticing his backpack was in the same place Harry threw off his jacket before ransacking his backpack once more. He replaced his wallet before removing a blood-replenishing potion. He had a certain hunch he would most likely need one later. Standing in the door-way to the bedroom he noted that there was little light shining through the covered window now, so Harry sat down on the edge and silently observed the vampire. Godric had actually moved in his sleep and was now sleeping with the sheets pooled around his waist on his right side, facing Harry and the bathroom. There was, of course, no movement from the still chest, but Harry didn't let that bother him too much and quietly put the potion vial on the nightstand before sitting silently on the bedside. The tattoos gleaming on the skin were so wonderful and Harry could actually feel his fingers twitch wanting to trace them. Mysterious. Everything about Godric was mysterious and Harry felt a want, maybe even a need to find out more. Glancing at the clock on the stand, it seemed that it would only be minutes before the vampire awoke. Harry lost himself in his thoughts pondering what the night would bring. What would he be required to reveal… would he even live the night through? Most vampires that knew about them were almost as prejudice against wizards as most wizards were of vampires, but Harry didn't let that influence him. He wanted this vampire to be okay, to face the next two thousand years with gusto.

For a moment Harry almost envied the vampire. How marvellous it must be to be able to observe humans like that. To see them evolve from the Roman Empire and gladiator fights to modern civilized society. Harry grimaced… well mostly civilized. If he really thought about it mortals weren't all that better than vampires in their blood lust. Though not as noticeable as in ancient times, humans still had a rather unhealthy interest in war and bloodshed. Shaking his head, Harry focused back towards the being lying on the bed. Currently he actually seemed younger than Harry even. Finally giving in to the urge, he reached out his right hand and was about to let his fingers run through the short dark hair.

Suddenly in a blur of movement the vampire was gone from his vision and Harry abruptly found himself held firmly to a hard chest completely immobilized. His heart skipped a beat before he realised that sun had finally set.

Gathering his panicked thoughts Harry tilted his head to the left and exposed his throat. Perhaps not the best move, but living with Remus had taught Harry quite a bit about handling predators. It wasn't a second later before he felt a lick on his throat followed by a sharp pain.

Moaning, Harry grimaced, fighting his natural instinct to try and get away. Seconds later, however, the pain was replaced with indescribable pleasure. Panting Harry felt himself moaning, as his cock grew incredibly hard in his restrictive pants. He wanted to stroke himself, but his arms were still pinned. It felt like there was a direct line between the wound on his neck and his cock, and for every suck of blood Godric drew he felt an answering wave around his cock. Harry panted and mewled, as every nerve in his body seemed electrified. _Merlin!_ Not even a minute later Harry felt himself come violently in his pants and was pretty sure he moaned Godric's name aloud before white exploded behind his eyelids.

Still panting from the swiftness and power of his last orgasm, Harry found himself lying on his back with Godric crouched over his body on all fours. Blood, _Harry's blood_, was still colouring his lips as he gazed down at Harry with a look in his dark eyes that could only be described as curious.

"What are you?" t

The voice was low and demanding, but somehow still manage to portray wonder.

Harry, still panting and feeling more than a little light-headed decided to ignore that and asked instead for the vial standing on the nightstand. The vampire twisted his head looking, before leaning back and retrieving it. He gazed admiringly at the decorative vial before handing it to Harry. Downing it and grimacing at the taste, Harry let his hand fall to the side and closed his eyes waiting for the spinning sensation of vertigo ceased.

Feeling himself strengthening Harry moved a bit and almost grimaced again when he felt the wetness in his crotch area. Finding the wand hidden on his forearm underneath the shirt, Harry withdrew it and, ignoring the vampire that had suddenly backed hastily away, cast a cleaning charm on himself before tucking the wand away again.

"You're… magic?"

"Wizard, yes"

The vampire made a little humming sound. He was sitting on his haunches with his legs on either side of Harry, silently gazing down.

"Are you feeling better?" Harry couldn't help but ask while at the same time mentally berating himself for showing such open concern.

Smiling, the vampire leaned back down again and placed his arms on either side of Harry. The green-eyed man didn't tense or even feel panicked. He knew that Godric could kill him in a nanosecond if he wanted, but even so Harry felt strangely safe in the man's presence.

"Yes, little one," he laughed lightly at Harry's frown. He knew he wasn't the tallest man, but to have a two thousand year old vampire his own bloody height point it out to him was pushing Harry's patience. But the laugh was nice though.

"Yes, I am…. I feel amazing."

Both the voice and dark eyes were filled with wonder, looking into Harry's own emerald green.

"Thank you."

It was so incredibly heartfelt that Harry heard all that was contained in the thanks. Thanks for saving me, thanks for the blood, thanks for staying, thanks for your concern and most importantly thanks for giving me the sun.

Smiling beautifully Harry returned the sentiment unknowingly making Godric's eyes warm slightly in admiration.

The silence stretched as the two continued to gaze at each other, but it wasn't awkward at all, just peaceful observation. Godric was still braced on all fours above Harry's prone body, and his eyes seem to be tracing Harry's features. The wizard being observed let himself lie quietly beneath the powerful being with a small smile on his face. The quiet was broken when Godric closed the distance between their faces. Harry knew his heart skipped a beat, and felt a small blush developing knowing that the vampire had heard it considering the small quirk of Godric's lips. _Is he going to kiss me?_ But to Harry's everlasting disappointment, not that he would ever admit to it later, that wasn't Godric's intent. Instead he nudged Harry's head to the side with his nose before almost burying himself in Harry's neck. _He's sniffing me!_ And sure enough Harry could feel and hear Godric breathing in his scent. The vampire moved around and nudged Harry's head to the other side before once more breathing in his scent.

"You taste of magic and I can even smell it on you skin."

Godric was just hovering mere centimetres from his face. He nervously licked his lips wondering if Godric's statement required a reply when he saw the vamp's gaze flash down towards his lips. Both froze and Harry was barely breathing as Godric oh-so-slowly closed the distance between them.

Alas, it was not to be. Just as Harry was sure he could feel Godric's cold lips, the door into the suite banged open, breaking the door from its hinges. Godric leant back and Harry twisted onto his stomach trying to see what had happened.

"GODRIC!" it was the blond vampire Eric. Harry almost smacked his head. How could he forget?! How incredibly selfish he was. He'd actually been annoyed at the interruption, forgetting that Eric had no idea his Maker was even alive.

The blond vampire actually stumbled a bit and hitting his shin on the table in the living room before finally reaching the bedroom doors.

"Godr…" he trailed off freezing in the door. Harry frowned wondering why, before he flushed in embarrassment. Of course! Eric had no clue who Harry was and considering the dip in the mattress Godric was still sitting astride Harry's legs! He practically whimpered in embarrassment just knowing how this looked. Not to mention he was pretty darn sure that the lingering scent of arousal was sure to be wafting around. What a bloody great first impression with Godric's childe!

"Godric, _vad fan är det här?_" (What the hell is this?)

Harry cringed. If Eric was using swear words it couldn't be good for him. Moving his feet Harry tried to indicate he wanted to get up from the bed. Godric gracefully moved aside still staying on the bed and Harry managed to jump up, avoiding looking at anybody. Keeping his gaze down he tried to smooth out the wrinkles in his clothes, not to mention to get his fierce blush under control.

"_Jag tror du fortfarande er död! Och i stället för att höra det från dig at du lever, er det Sookie som måste berätta det til mig. Är jag inte värd mer?"_ (I still think you're dead. And instead of hearing from you that you're alive, I hear it from Sookie. Am I not worth more?)

Harry cringed once more. Though he didn't manage to get all that the tone of voice indicated that Eric was pretty upset. And if Harry really thought about it, he would have been pretty darn hurt too.

Noises from the door had Harry finally raising his head. The blond girl, Sookie, was standing at the remains of the entrance door, wearing another summer dress together with another man. He too it seemed was a vampire, and though older in appearance then both Godric and Eric, Harry was willing to bet his backpack that he was centuries younger. He was handsome Harry supposed if you liked you men that much older than yourself. That really wasn't fair considering the age of the vampire standing next to him.

"Eric, snälla. Låt mig få berätta." (Eric, please. Let me explain)

Godric's voice was low and soothing and Harry could see the tension drain out of Eric. The blond nodded curtly, casting a suspicious glare at Harry before heading back into the living room where the other vampire was currently trying to put the door back.

"Come. It's time for answers and you _min lilla trollkarl_ have them all."

It really wasn't a request, more of a demand, but Harry was pretty happy to acquiesce. Even more so when he felt Godric's hand on the small of his back. He felt a shiver travel down his spine at the careful touch. What was it about this being that made Harry so flustered?!

Walking into the sitting room, Harry mentally prepared himself for the interrogation sure to follow wondering if he would even get through the night.

* * *

**A review would be nice! Your opinion is important to me!  
**

**AN: Well there you have it. The next chapter is also underway… but it's much more difficult. There is a lot of explaining to do and I really want to get their reactions just right… **

**Ps: '**_**min lilla trollkarl' **_** basically means 'my little magician'. Harry, despite his shaky Norwegian understanding, would probably NOT understand this, because in Norwegian it would be 'min lille magiker'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Truth of Blood**

**Disclaimer: ***Checking pockets*... nope still not mine.

**An: I know it's been ages and you all have every right to kick my ass, but in my defence my labtop... with the chapters... was in the workshop from December to 15th Jan... so... FORGIVE ME!**

**As a forgiveness present I have a nice loooong chapter for you  
**

**Note: **KOSEMOSE Elpin! I do love my BETA**  
**

--:--**  
**

**Chapter 3: Some explaining to do**

Harry sat on the burgundy leather couch rubbing his sweating hands nervously against each other. Godric had led him to one of the couches in the sitting room, the other seats and chair already occupied by Eric, Sookie the Human and another vampire that Harry had no bloody clue who was. _How did he get into these situations?_ He could easily imagine the malicious sneer on Snape's face as he tried to worm himself out of the hole he'd created.

The others were surprisingly silent, seemingly willing to wait for Harry to collect himself, but if he had to be honest the quiet scrutiny of three vampires was more then a little unnerving. Licking his lips, he thought he could start with asking them if they knew anything about magic.

As he straightened, he let his green eyes glance over the occupants of the sitting room before opening his mouth. He stopped, however, before uttering the first syllable when he saw the front door that had been haphazardly put into its place. He could practically hear Moody's 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE' barking from behind him when Harry realised that he had almost had a discussion about magic in a room with a broken front door in a hotel filled with vampires… vampires that had more than excellent hearing…

Shaking his head at his own stupidity he was just about to pull his wand out of his sleeve before his eyes settled on Sookie the human once more.

"Wait a minute… Are you Muggle?" despite the low hum of traffic outside his voice rang rather loudly in the silent room.

"What's a muggle?" the blond's southern drawl became even more pronounced when she struggled to pronounce the foreign word.

Harry almost cursed when he realised that he'd not only already used his wand in front of her once, but almost had again without even checking to see if she was covered by the Secrecy Act. He was getting real sloppy in his old age. _Wait_… didn't the Americans call non-magic users something else?

"I mean, are you a mundane?"

Her confused expression was more than enough for Harry. However, she wasn't the one who answered his question. The silent, older and seemingly brooding vampire at her side suddenly seemed to find a backbone.

"Now see here young sir, Sookie is anything but mundane." He also had a southern accent, but the 'young sir' led Harry to believe correctly that he'd been born when chivalry still existed. At the vampire's comment Harry face-palmed and groaned loudly, now knowing that he had undoubtedly broken the Secrecy Act and even exposed himself to a vampire who knew nothing. He glanced quickly at Godric and saw to his utter astonishment a small smirk playing ever so subtly in the corned of his lips. _He's amused!_ Harry groaned again, wondering how he was going to get out of this. In the end he decided with a small sigh that since no owls or American Aurors had showed up that he might as well continue.

Removing the wand from his sleeve and ignoring Eric's stiffening back and the curious looks of the others, Harry casually waved his wand towards the door muttering a quiet _Reparo_. The door jumped up on its hinges and was quickly restored to perfect condition before Harry once more waved his wand, this time adding silencing charms and anti-spying charms to the suite.

"What… how? Tha' was like magic!!"

Harry just looked into the wide eyes of Sookie and the slightly apprehensive eyes of the vampire at her side before sighing once more.

"Correction, that _was_ magic. My name is Harry Potter and I am a wizard."

The silence that filled the room after that statement was rather ominous, and Harry swore he could hear a cricket somewhere.

"_You_ are Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?" Harry turned his astonished gaze to face the blond vampire Eric. _They knew of him?_ Harry had never been comfortable with his fame and had always remained voluntarily ignorant of his renown, but to actually find Muggle vampires in America who knew him was a bit of a novelty for even Harry.

"Um… yeah. I'm Harry Potter." Despite living with his fame since he was eleven he still couldn't help the slight blush covering his cheeks at the blond's frank stare that seemed to caress his entire body before ending on the faded scar on his forehead.

"Um… whadd'ya mean _the_ Harry Potter? And whadd'ya mean magic? First vampires, now wizards!!"

Harry turned his wide eyes towards the almost hysterical human. _Is she stupid or something?_ She was sitting in a room with _three_ vampires and she found him being a wizard unbelievable?

"Yes, and the door just wanted to fix itself without any outside interference." Harry silently thanked Eric for his lazy and slightly insulting comment. He saw the brooding vampire stiffen slightly at the tone but one look from Eric had him backing down. _Interesting_. There sure was some history with this group and Harry wondered perhaps if Eric had sired 'old, dark and brooding' on the couch.

"Now children, settle down. Perhaps we should formally introduce ourselves?" Godric's voice was the same calming tones as before as his gracefully diffused the rising tension in the room.

"I am, as you may have heard, Godric. Eric," at this the dark-haried vamp gestured towards the blond. "…is my childe. The lovely woman in front of you is Sookie Stackhouse from Bon Temps, Louisiana and the vampire by her side is William Compton, also a resident of Bon Temps. "

Harry nodded politely to the others, trying to come across as nice and non-threatening. He really wanted to live the night through after all.

"Now perhaps you would care to explain to us how you came to find yourself here this early morning and just what you poured down my throat to let me witness the sun without pain for the first time in two thousand years?"

That statement was pointed and drew a surprised '_what'_ from Eric and a disbelieving gaze from William the vamp. Clearly Eric hadn't heard the particulars of Godric's rescue before rushing off to check on his Sire.

Harry ended up scratching the back of his head in another nervous gesture, before thinking _what the hell_, _I'm probably screwed anyway._

"As I said, my name is Harry Potter and I'm from England. I have studied potions now for almost ten years now, but still can't get my Master as all the prejudice idiots care more about grants then research…"

And so began a two-hour long talk about the magic world and the war they had had. All the talking had made Harry a bit thirsty and he had drawn more astounding looks when he had pulled his wand and conjured some tea. After offering Sookie some and ignoring her '_it tastes just like real tea!'_ he continued with the end of the war.

"…. We lost a lot of people on both sides. Though luckily both 'Mione and the Weasleys except Percy pulled through all right. Fred lost his ear and Bill's scars will never be healed even with magic, but I still counted myself lucky." Harry swallowed heavily thoughts lost in the past and those last hectic months trying to find the Horcruxes and destroying Tom. Taking a sip of his Darjeeling tea, he continued a bit more.

"I had thought that the British wizarding world would have learned its lesson. Voldemort's campaign was after all played on the centuries old cleavages in our society and I guess we had all hoped it would get better. It didn't last."

It became quiet in the room as Harry sat reminiscing. The actions of the British wizards always left a bad taste on his tongue and later the actions of his once friends and family was something he wished he never had to see.

"They didn't learn did they? And am I guessing correctly that us vampires coming 'out of the coffin' so speak didn't turn out favourably?" It was surprisingly Eric that had spoken. His tone was much lower and more understanding than his sharp comments towards both Godric and William previously.

"Got it in one," Harry sighed again before gathering himself to finish his tale.

"It started with the little things. Daily there were comments in the newspapers from people wanting to know who would pay for the restoration of the damaged property during the war. It didn't help that Hogwarts had to increase their tuition fee as well as the Ministry barely had enough in their coffers to pay their own employees much less start rebuilding, though I guess mismanagement and corruption didn't help either. It took less then a year before the Weasleys started to hint that I had to do something. That it was somehow my responsibility to help people rebuild. They were already pretty upset that I had refused to hunt down the remaining Death Eaters and Ron didn't speak to me a full three weeks after I attended the Malfoy trial to speak out for them. I guess the embers where just burning low and soon enough there was talk about how to stop it from happening again. It automatically became the purebloods fault since most of Voldemorts supporters were old wizarding families. I know the Malfoys decided to abandon Malfoy manor and move to one of their estates in France and I know several other of my old school mates did the same. It really didn't help that it was the purebloods that had most of the money and businesses as well. At the time I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I was still alive. That I suddenly had a future and could do what I wanted with it."

Harry stopped again here, once more lost in thoughts and failed to notice the somewhat fierce expression covering both Godric's and Eric's visages for a second. Harry didn't really have the stomach to finish the story. There were just so many painful memories before he'd finally escaped England, and though he had a rather strange reaction to Godric didn't mean he was about to spill everything to complete strangers. He had already talked about far more things then he was comfortable with. Instead he focused on what he knew Godric was interested in.

"The potion I pretty much made you drink was a sun-block potion. It basically lets the cells in your skin to become temporarily immune to the full UV rays of the sun. It's not very good at the moment, and I know the older the vampire the less tolerant they are of the sun. I'm just calling it an Emergency potion for now but I am hoping to better it, and that's why I was here in Dallas collecting potion ingredients."

"Harry."

The young man's head snapped up to gaze at Godric who gazing with the same warm grateful eyes Harry had seen before.  
"It was more then enough. Those five minutes meant more to me then you can ever imagine."

Harry's green eyes sparkled as his magic hummed by his happy mood. He smiled warmly into Godric's dark eyes before whispering once more a 'you're welcome.' Green eyes locked into dark as emotions were exchanged in the sudden stillness of the room. Harry couldn't help the slight blush steal over his cheeks the longer he looked at Godric's surprisingly warm eyes. As the vampire in front of him smiled ever so slightly, clearly enjoying the scrutiny, Harry's eyes flashed down on the vamp's pale pink lips. _I wonder how he lips would feel against mine?_ His eyes widened in disbelief at where his thoughts had once again taken him and he quickly broke their little staring contest before clearing his throat.

The awkwardness following the staring contest certainly wasn't lessened when Harry glanced over at Sookie and her vamp and finding them both with slight looks of suspicious, awe and disbelief, thought Sookie was actually gaping rather unbecomingly.

"At what do you know of the situation of the Vampire League here in America?"

It was Eric that asked and Harry was grateful for the rapid change in topic.

"Not much. I know that the major battle for vampire rights are fought here in America as the old families in Europe don't really care all that much for humans anyhow and aren't really bothered with 'coming out'."

Harry knew that just like wizards, the vampires had migrated to the Colonies not long after the first pilgrims had arrived. While the wizarding families in Europe prided themselves on their pedigree and pure blood, here in the states the 'old' families were the ones that had first colonized America. He also knew that what the Muggles referred to as 'The Lost Colony', the _Roanoke Colony_, had actually been made Unplottable and pretty much served as one of the first magical colonies in America. As for the vampires, Harry assumed they had pretty much followed their prey.

"Yes, you are correct Harry, the older vampires, especially those on the Council really don't care all that much for Americas, but recent events have put America and the vampires here in the spotlight." Godric's visage tightened a bit and a sense of seriousness permeated the room.

"Yes, we are having problems with a local church, the Fellowship of the Sun. They are not only campaigning against vampire rights, but their reverend, a man named Steve Newlin…" Godric fell silent, and Harry got the distinct feeling that something more had happened.

"Why don't you tell him the rest as well Godric. Tell him how you went to the church willingly, knowing you would be barbecued and the only reason you came back was that Sookie here got herself kidnapped by the same church.-"

"You know my reasoning for that Eric.-" Godric interrupted, but was quickly cut off again by his childe.

"I still have trouble believing that you truly wanted to 'go quietly into the morning light' and you were hoping that this would somehow convince those cowardly meat-sacks to drop their plans. Newlin is deranged, and considering Stan's comments, it is most likely that a vampire did murder his father. You know as well as I that people like that, hellbent on revenge, cannot be negotiated with!"

Eric grew more flustered as his speech wore on; he'd already risen from the couch and was now pacing quickly back and forth. Harry bit his lip against voicing his own opinion. Though he thought Godric's goal had been rather noble, it also seemed a foolish attempt, no doubt coloured by the fact that the man didn't want to exist anymore. But Harry knew people, bullies, like this Reverend Newlin and he agreed with Eric. A man with such a zeal, who no doubt thought it was a divine mission of some kind, would never stop.

"And then you simply accepted it when Flanagan took your position as sheriff away from you! Without challenging him! And then…! Then you walk onto the bloody roof!"

"My childe, I am so-"

"No!"

Eric had thrown himself onto the carpet by his sire's feet and Harry could only watch in sympathy as the tall blond man had to fight not to break down in front of them.

"_Fan ta dig, Godric! Du ville lämna mig!"_ (Fuck you Godric! You were going to leave me!)

At that Godric's face crumpled and he dragged his distraught childe onto the couch. It would have been a rather amusing sight to see the slight figure of Godric managing such a feat, but the atmosphere and the seriousness of the situation prevented any mirth gathering. Instead Harry scooted back on the couch a little and gracefully pulled Eric's long legs across his own so the long man could lie on the couch.

"William, Sookie, would you be so kind as to excuse us for a bit," Godric more or less demanded without looking up from Eric who was still had his arms wrapped around his sire's waist, still mumbling phrases in Swedish that were too low for Harry to pick up.

William the vamp seemed to fully understand and was also looking sadly towards Eric, making Harry wonder again about their relationship. The human girl, Sookie however didn't really seem to get the situation or understand the feeling behind it as she was staring almost mesmerized at the figure of Eric. No doubt she was surprised at the strong man breaking down like that, but still Harry wished she could have a little more tact as she was practically dragged from the room by her boyfriend. As the door closed, Harry turned to Godric and tried to speak as quietly as he could.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Godric's dark eyes captured his green ones and slowly shook his head no. Harry just nodded and remained respectfully quiet as the large blond vampire managed to gather himself once more. His blond head was lying on Godric's lap while his sire's fingers were slowly weaving through the pale locks.

"_Varför, Godric. Snella." _(Why, Godric. Please)

Godric sighed before bending over to kiss Eric's forehead. It was such an intimate moment that Harry felt distinctly out of place, especially since it didn't seem that Eric had even noticed that his feet were thrown across Harry's own lap.

"_Det är svårt, Eric. Jag var så trött. Människor forändrar sig hela tiden, mens vi vampyrer inte gör det. Jag blev så trött av det. Jag är så ledsen, mitt barn." _(It's hard, Eric. I was so tired. Humans change all the time, while we vampires stay the same. I became so tired. I am so very sorry, my child"

_ "Svär du aldrig kommer att göra det igen!" _(Swear you will never do it again!)

Godric bit his lip looking hard at his childe, seemingly wondering if he could swear something like that.

_"Snella!" _(Please!)

_ "Mitt barn, jag… vet inte om jag kan lova."_ (My childe, I don't know if I can promise that"

"You bloody well shall!"

Harry could keep quiet no longer. The very thought of Godric trying to kill himself again, leaving Eric and himself behind hurt so much that Harry was surprised his didn't see an actual knife sticking out of his chest. His cheeks however flooded with blood, as both vampires suddenly seemed to remember his presence. The pale blue eyes of Eric and the dark eyes of Godric gazed at him in something between amazement, shock, suspicion and admiration.

"_Du förstår svenska?" _(You understand Swedish?)

_ "Ikke svensk. Jeg har vært mange ganger i Norge for å lete etter noen spesialle planter og dyr og plukket opp litt norsk. Beklager!"_ (Not Swedish. I've been many times in Norway looking for some special plants and animals and picked up a little Norwegian. Sorry!)

Harry managed to stutter out in his heavily accented Norwegian.

Godric's eyes seemed to blaze with inner fire as he gazed at Harry in amusement.

"It seems we vastly underestimated you. Though considering just who you are we really shouldn't."

Though Harry desperately wanted to question them about their knowledge of himself, he instead focused on Eric hus face set in seriousness.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't lose your sire Eric, I promise." Godric shocked exclamation was ignored as Harry held Eric's gaze trying to convince him of his sincerity.

"We shall see"

It was said with a rather menacing growl and Harry almost expected to see the vampires fangs descend as well.

"Eric…. Harry…"

Harry's eyes locked once more into Godric's.

"I know you want to live. Or else you wouldn't have fought me when I poured that potion down your throat. You are not apathetic to life. I will not allow you to just walk away after two thousand years and if it is within my power I will make sure you meet the next two thousand years with passion." Harry's magic swirled around the room, almost taking Harry's words as an oath, but it didn't really bother the wizard because he was going to make good on his promise.

"Why little wizard? Why do you care so much?"

Several thoughts passed through Harry's mind, some more arousing than others and he just couldn't prevent the blush from spreading over his cheeks.

"I just… just…"

Harry didn't manage to finish as Eric suddenly rose from the couch and walked to his other side where he proceeded to actually lift Harry from the couch and move him to the middle. Ignoring Harry's yelp of shock, the two vampires where suddenly pressed to his sides, noses sniffing up and down his bare neck. Harry found the temperature in the room increasing rapidly and his throat suddenly parched.

_"Åh gud hur gott han luktar."_ (Oh God, how good he smells)

Harry couldn't help the blush from growing and considering the twin growls he heard from his neck he had no doubt that the two vampires could smell it perfectly right along with his frantically beating heart.

_"Känner du doften av magi?"_ (Can you smell the magic?)

Eric replied with a hum of acquiescence.

"_Fantastisk"_

Harry, despite having _two_ vampires inches away from his main artery, found himself relaxing back into the couch. Though his mind was screaming at him in a voice vaguely similar to Mad-Eye Moody's, his body seemed to know he was safe.

_"Är han din?" _(Is he yours?)

Eric asked Godric, but it was Harry the replied first.

"Yes, I am… that is if you will have me?"

He suddenly felt nervous. What if Godric really wasn't interested in him like he was with the vampire? He thought that Godric would have kissed him in the bedroom before Eric interrupted but he couldn't be sure. Godric, however, didn't reply verbally, instead he proceeded to lift Harry easily across his lap and before the young wizard could even make a sound of protest at all the manhandling, his lips were finally claimed by the vampire that seem to attract him so.

The lips were amazingly soft for a male, but also considerably colder than normal. Harry was sure he would faint if his heart kept trying to beat out of his chest. He felt like swooning like some silly love-sick female in a Jane Austen novel. God, what was this? When he felt the cold wet lick of a tongue across his lips Harry knew he was home in a way he had never felt before. The strong tongue that entered his mouth was somewhat warmer than the lips but still considerably cooler than Harry's, but that made it all the more arousing. The contrast between the two made the heated kiss something completely otherworldly for Harry.

Moaning, he continued to battle the colder tongue before he eventually gave in. He felt light-headed and was sure the only thing keeping him grounded were the steel-like arms wrapped firmly around his waist.

The kiss ended when Harry's lungs were screaming at him for more oxygen, though if he were to think it through he was pretty sure that death by kissing a gorgeous vampire wasn't the worst way he could go.

"Yes, my little wizard. You are mine now."

Harry couldn't help but open his eyes and smile brilliantly at Godric. He saw the vampire's eyes warm in appreciation and he felt more then heard Eric's own indrawn breath. His happy magic was even making a small breeze flow gently through the room.

"You do know what it means to be mine? To be claimed by a vampire?"

Throwing his mind back to the vampire etiquette lessons Sanguini more or less and forced on him years before, Harry had a pretty good idea what being claimed like this would mean.

"I am yours. Everything I am is yours, my body, my blood, my breath and hopefully soon my heart."

"Exactly. You are well versed in vampire politics"

It was Eric that replied and with that Harry suddenly realised that he'd just made out with Godric with his childe pretty much sitting and watching. His cheeks were stained red again making Harry want to sigh in frustration. Honestly if this kept going he could just as well get a freakin' paintbrush and make it permanent.

Eric started to chuckle and Harry had the sudden need to hide his flaming face in Godric's shoulder.

"Suddenly shy, little wizard?"

That comment brought Harry back to a question that had been pressing on his mind for most of the evening.

"How is it that you know who I am? I thought that most vampires had as little to do with the wizarding world as possible?"

It was Godric that answered as he shuffled them about a bit on the couch. Harry suddenly found himself in a similar position that Eric had been, with his feet pulled across the blond's lap.

"Both Eric and I are considered 'children of the millennia' and we have both seen more then a little of life on this world, including several wizarding populations around the globe. Though none were quite as prejudice as the conclaves in Northern Europe. As for hearing about you Harry Potter, though I am not a part of the Council I still keep in contact with some of my older acquaintances. And they informed me of that this British Dark Lord of yours was apparently arrogant enough to approach the Council in the hopes of an alliance. Naturally the Council turned him down, but that didn't stop them nor myself in become somewhat interested in the comings and goings of the British Society, especially considering that several rogue clans joined him."

"Yeah, I remember that. Dumbledore was so thrilled that the Council had seen the 'light' as he put it and said no to Voldemort. Honestly, I thought they were just being smart and staying the hell away from British soil."

"Yes, of the old countries, Britain definitely has the most segregated and prejudice society. I know that many of the other wizarding societies were becoming increasingly worried as the acts of terrorism even spilled out among those you call Muggles. Both Eric and I saw the Millennium Bridge fall on television and I am guessing that the hurricane in Hertfordshire wasn't a natural disaster?"

Harry sighed at the question. Thinking about the war always made him depressed at all that had been lost.

"No, it wasn't. Voldemort let loose several mountain trolls he had apparently moved from Lichtenstein. The Aurors had a hell of a time modifying memories and explaining to the Prime Minister why over twenty British citizens were suddenly dead."

After the conversation stopped and the three males were left contemplating what revelations the day had brought.

"That Sookie girl. Is she really a Muggle? I would have thought I'd at least get a warning from the Department of Magics."

It was Eric that replied after chuckling a bit.

"You are right. Though Ms. Stackhouse is unaware of anything in the wizarding world she nevertheless possesses the ability to read minds."

That made Harry sit up.

"Really? Wonder if she could read mine… Hey wait, can she read yours? I know vampires are always naturally occlumatic and able to conceal their thoughts when they are turned."

"No you are right, she cannot read the thoughts of vampires. I always thought it had something to do with our undead nature."

There was a question hidden there that Harry chose to answer.

"The art of Occlumency is the ability to shield the mind from outside attacks. Legilimency is the wizarding equivalent of reading minds, though it requires magic and eye contact to maintain. It's a rather obscure branch of magic, but in the few studies of vampires that have been made, they seem to become natural occlumens after they are turned. It's theorized that it has something to do with the increased flow of information to the brain that being a vampire entails and that occlumency is the mind's natural defence making sure that the brain is properly able to organise the info from the increased senses. If she can't read yours, I'm pretty confidant she can't read mine either. Does she need eye contact to maintain the connection?"

It was Eric that answered while at the same time slowly rubbing his large hand up and down Harry's right calf. He wasn't sure what it was but it seemed to him that Eric's acceptance to him being Godric's was just as vital to him as being claimed by Godric. For some weird reason it made them seem more connected.

"No she can't really control her power. She reads everything and everyone. I think that's one of the reasons she's so enamoured with Bill Compton, as everything is quiet around vampires."

"Well that seems to be a shitty reason to be with someone. Seems more like she's using him though. Hm… I can probably get her a book about occlumency, but she'll need somebody to teach her both control and meditation techniques. Is she important to you?"

Eric seem to take his time to answer and Harry could swear he could see a small smile forming on Godric's lips.

"Her ability makes her useful and since she is living in Area 5 she falls under my jurisdiction".

Harry almost smiled himself, it was painfully obvious that Eric's interest in the young blond human wasn't as casual as he was claiming.

"I wonder what she is…"

Harry mused and felt another thrill of pleasure zigzaging down his spine as Godric squeezed his waist once more. It was heaven to be allowed to sit on the vampire's lap and feel those strong arms wrapped around him.

"Does she smell different to you? I mean different from a normal human?"

"I am not sure… Eric?"

"Mmmm. Yes, I am sure that there is some extra spice on her blood. But aside from her mental ability everything else about her is painfully normal."

"She might have some creature blood in her. That can sometimes lead to weird abilities amongst muggles."

Another short stillness enveloped the room, but it seemed more strained than the previous one. It really didn't help that Eric seemed to be somewhat agitated and having troubles sitting still.

"Enough. The real question is what will you do now Godric?"

Harry too wondered about that and turned to his vampire. The dark haired vampire sat unusually still for a moment, the way only a vampire can, before answering.

"I am not certain. I have been kicked out of area 9 and though I am certain the new sheriff Isabel will allow me to remain I have grown rather tired of both the place and the coven here."

"Ah, then the answer is easy. You will come and live with me in Shreveport, you too Harry if you wish."

Both Harry and Godric remained silent contemplating the offer.

"I would not want to impose my childe and to be frank I am a little leery of too much company at the moment. I feel…" Godric trailed off, a frown appearing on his face with his inability to explain exactly what he wanted without offending Eric.

"You feel lost. Like you've lost your place in the world and need time to find it again. Find some more purpose."

It was Harry who answered, having at least some clue what the suicidal vampire was dealing with. He was rewarded with a hug for his effort and that was when he came up with an answer that could benefit them both.

"What about I buy a house somewhere quiet? I need a place to work quietly and you could stay with me if you wanted? We could even look at that Bon Temps place."

Harry replied having some trouble pronouncing the name of the small town with his British accent. "That way we can have a quiet place for experimentation and we can still be close to Eric."

Harry chewed on his lip nervously as both vampires seemed to contemplate his offer.

"What about the potion you are developing. Would my older blood help in developing it?"

"Yes, since the older the vampire the less he can tolerate the sun. But I don't want you to feel obligated to help me!"

He got a laugh in reply and another hug around his waist.

"Nonsense, little wizard. Consider that I myself will benefit from any progress you make; I would more than happily provide you with some blood. But I insist that if we do buy a house together that you let me pay for it. Living for centuries has provided me with quite a bit of money."

Harry snorted. He couldn't help it. Though he was sure that both Eric and Godric were plenty loaded, he too had sizeable assets with the Black and Potter fortunes, not to mention his investments and selling his potions.

"Don't be silly. I have inherited more than enough money. Besides I have been meaning to settle down for some time now, and this Bon Temps place seems to be a nice and quiet town. It'll be perfect!"

He yelped as he was suddenly lifted off the couch once more before being settled down, this time astride Godric's lap. One of the vampire's arms came around to clutch his waist, while the other moved up to his chin holding it in place so that dark eyes could connect with green.

"You do know Harry, my little wizard, that I have no problem moving wherever you want to. You have already given me so much and I find myself wanting to be around you for the foreseeable future."

Though Harry was rather tired at being lifted around liked some rag-doll he couldn't help another brilliant smile washing over his face. It was more or less exactly what he wanted to hear. His magic fairly buzzed in the sitting room in happiness. That Godric was showing an interest in something was good. The last thing he needed was to wallow alone with his thoughts.

"Well, I don't want to take you away from Eric." Harry raised his own hand to lay it against Godric's cold cheek letting his thumb stroke the flawless skin. "You need your family around. Let us take care of you for a change. Let us love you."

"_Jag håller med den lilla trollkarlen." _(I agree with the little wizard)

Harry turned his head to smile towards Eric before focusing on Godric again.

"Please? Let's try and see where this goes. Let's just take everything one step at a time."

Godric switched his eyes between the pleading wizard on his lap and his pleading childe sitting to his right. He realised perhaps more profoundly in this moment than any before just how much he had hurt his childe. He had always thought of Eric to be a much stronger vampire then himself, but the bloody tracks on his cheeks stood out vividly as a reminder of the tears he had shed and forced Godric to realise what a selfish being he had been. He had thought only of his own suffering. He thought he had lost everything and then suddenly here he was contemplating moving close to his childe once more after centuries apart with a beautiful selfless wizard who had given him a gift more incredible than any other.

"I believe it will have to be a proper manor house, as I am loath to give up any of life's small comforts." was his reply in the end and the smiles blossoming told him that this was right. He was rewarded with a bold hard kiss from Harry and a one-armed hug from his childe.

"I can't wait to move. So… where is this Bon Temps place anyway?"

The two children of the night looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Laughter that only intensified when seeing the affronted look on the black-haired wizards face.

Harry smiled to himself secretly, delighted with hearing them both laugh. After so many years moving around he was finally settling down with most likely the weirdest family ever, but as he got another tender kiss he knew wouldn't have it any other way.

--:--

* * *

**AN:** Once more I apologize that this has taken so long, will do better... but do have some exams coming up... *squeak* sorry!

Though Harry does come across as more subby and passive in this chapter, I'm blaming it on him being in the presence of three vamps, one of which he wants to get into the pants of... As you can guess, Harry is heading to the _nice_ and_ quiet_ town of Bon Temps... where we all know that nothing out of the ordinary happens:D

**Remember I would love to read you opinions on this chapter!**

Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Truth of Blood**

_Chapter 4_

_Better late than never._

**Disc: **Not making any money here!

**AN:** What excuse is there? Are there even words... I guess I should just say it... *clears throat* I am sorry.

**Warnings**: Slash, snuggling and slightly incesteous thoughts... if you squint or look at it weird.

Thanks Elpin! See you soon!

* * *

**-:-**

"Huh... coffins... that's... well... of course they would use coffins... I mean, they're vampires! Is there really anyway else to travel?" Harry couldn't help but stuttering out as he watched his new... well Master was actually the correct vampiric term, and his newly adopted child, along with William Compton, being lifted into the cargo of a Boeing 7.. _something. _All three of them in beautifully carved wooden coffins! He still couldn't quite get over that fact.

"Well... what did you expect from vampires?" came the low drawl from that strange Southern accent that Harry was incapable of making with his own Queen's English.

"I don't know, but not that at least. I mean, coffins! Why in Merlin's name would they even consider it?"

"Well, maybe they like the thought of rising from coffins? You know, like those old vampire stories" Harry couldn't help but stare incredulously at the blond girl standing beside him inside the huge airport hanger bay.

"But why? I mean, neither Godric or Eric are even Christians. Wouldn't it be more convenient just to blackout the windows on the plane?" Harry still couldn't stop trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Oh, don't hurt yourself over it!" And with that the little blond girl grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him onto the private jet that would take them to Louisiana.

Harry couldn't help but smile a bit at her feigned irritated air. He hadn't really spoken much to Ms. Stackhouse since her boy-toy seemed to be mixing chivalry with possessiveness, but she had certainly grown on him. If she really was completely mundane then she was handling the expansion of her horizons admirably. And she really had some spunk, Harry thought with a chuckle as he took in the obviously expensive interior and fully stocked plane. When Mr. Compton had actually voiced his reluctance to let Sookie and Harry travel on the same plane back to Louisiana despite Eric's obvious growling at the incredible audacity, it was Sookie that had sharply told Mr. Compton that he could piss off because she was more that capable of looking after herself _thank you eva' so much_.

"Would you mind awfully pouring me a Bourbon?" Harry glanced at Sookie who was already sprawled in one of the huge recliner chairs with her eyes closed. Harry glanced about him before spotting the very well-stocked bar.

"I don't normally drink, but after the events of the last few days, I think even Grammy wouldn't go a'blaming."

Harry dutifully sniffed on the stoppers before recognizing the American version of Whisky.

"What did happen with Rev. Newlin? I understand that you were somewhat involved with that?" Harry asked as he sat down in the opposing recliner, placing the crystal glass on the lacquered table between them. He watched amusedly as the dainty little girl gulped down the two fingers without even a grimace before sighing deeply.

"Me and my big mouth. I don't know how I keep getting into all this trouble!" Her brown eyes caught Harry's a moment before she sighed again.

"Well, it all started with the rumour that Eric's Maker had gone missin', and then with all this Church Business and even my stupid brother Jason (...)" Harry listened with rapt attention as the whole crazy plan came about. Something about Sookie was distinctly Gryffindorish with strong morals and a deep feeling of what was right and wrong, not to mention that stupid leap-before-you-look-planning that Harry himself was famous for.

They kept talking all through take-off and enjoyed the delicious Texas steaks that had been delivered to the plane before leaving Dallas. Less then an hour and half later they where touching down in Shreveport and had to begin the tedious procedure of unloading their odd cargo. Harry had to bite his lip hard as hell to keep from bursting out laughing as he observed the three actual _hearses_ parked inside the hanger bay. Only Sookie's chastising look kept Harry from sniggering like a five year old! But come on! _Hearses!_ It was too cliched to even be mentioned, but then again Harry thought with another mental laugh, what else were they supposed to move the coffins in.

"I'll see yah later, Harry!"

He got a quick kiss on the cheek before Ms. Stackhouse disappeared into the black hearse carrying her hubby apparently back to his mansion in Bon Temps.

Harry shook his head as he got into the front seat of the same hearse Godric was traveling in. Why, oh why couldn't they have gotten a portkey? Sundown was still three hours off, and Harry wondered what the hell he would do with his time. He'd never visited this town before, and had no idea how he was supposed to behave either. As far as he understood it they were heading towards Eric's private house in Shreveport. Gazing at the tattooed and silent driver/biker behind the wheel that made his magic give off a weird cautious _hum_, he wondered just what Eric had told his employees to explain his presence, as nobody had even lifted an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of a Brit.

Their little cortège drove out into teeming traffic from the Shreveport Downtown Airport located right outside the city centre. Several skyscrapers illuminated the skyline in the evening sun as they drove slowly through the thick traffic across Red River. Almost forty-five minutes later they pulled up at what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Harry was about to open his mouth and question the still silent driver when the garage door suddenly opened letting the two hearses drive inside. Harry noticed quickly that the windows were painted black and the only lighting was artificial.

Faster then Harry had thought possible the two coffins where unloaded and rolled into a waiting service elevator by the two black-clad drivers. Shuffling briskly into the elevator without even garnering a raised eyebrow Harry quickly noticed that the elevator was headed down, not up. _Huh, clever_. Stopping at what Harry thought was at least four floors below surface level he quietly followed the two coffins and suits down a badly lit cement hallway that was seriously starting to creep him out. Once gain, just as he opened his mouth to question, they turned the corner and stopped at what appeared to be a reinforced metal door.

The suit on the left that Harry could almost swear smelled like wet dog shuffled forward and punched what seemed to be a ten digit code into a lock Harry had missed. A harsh buzz sound later, and the heavy door groaned open, allowing the two lackeys and their cargo to pass through. Harry swallowed, wondering how far down into the earth wizards could Apparate from, before following the two suits, only to find himself gazing in awe at the decor hidden behind the door. Whilst the_ Hotel Carmilla_ had been done up in a new-minimalistic baroque style favouring black, grey and white, this looked like the real deal. Harry had only seen a room like this when he had flooed the Malfoys before the family had escape to the continent. Grimacing at the turn of his thoughts, Harry looked back towards the coffins and noticed that the two lugs had merely pushed them to the side of what was obviously, considering the the sparsity of proper furniture, a very elaborate receiving room. Other that the brilliant chandelier, and couple of paintings on the walls, the room contained only two ornate chairs set to the side.

"Have a good evening, Sir." The words were spoken so suddenly in the large room that it made Harry pivot on his heel towards the reinforced door, where the two drivers were suddenly leaving. Before Harry could even open his mouth the two had left and the closing of the door rang ominously in the large room.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Potter?" Harry spoke aloud, hearing Professor Snape's sneering tone of voice in his head. Gazing at the two coffins he quickly withdrew his wand and cast a _Tempus_ charm, noting that sundown was still two hours off. _Huh, now what?_

With nothing to do but wait, Harry started towards the only other door in the room. He discovered quickly that Eric had made himself quite the little safe house down here. Harry was pleased to see that the austere decorations and marble floor of the first room didn't apply to the rest, and that Eric's taste in decorating leaned towards what one could expect for vampires of his age: A bit of everything really. As he walked slowly from room to room exploring, Harry found an eclectic mix of chairs from Louis XIV, alongside the Nelson Marshmellow sofa from the 1950s. Harry only knew what a Nelson Marshmellow sofa was because he had wanted one himself. The artwork was also a wide mix of pieces, both European and some wonderful wood carvings from Asia. The chess set was a bit odd to Harry. The white pieces were in the middle and the black pieces were line up on each of the four sides. _Hmm_, _I_ _wonder if Eric will teach me_. Maybe he stood a better chance at beating Eric than Ron... or maybe not.

Quickly backing away from all thoughts of his fickle friends, Harry walked into another room and was surprised to discover something that looked like a kitchen crossed with a TV room. There was a huge fridge there along with a microwave but not much else and no stove or any other utensils. A hugh fifty inch TV was hanging on the far wall with a very comfy velvet dark purple sofa in front that Harry was sure Liberace had once owned. Shuffling towards the kitchenette, he opened one of the cupboards and discovered what had to be forty red wine glasses but only one single plate. It made Harry smile and he walked over to the fridge expecting to find it fully loaded with True Blood of all types. He was, however, pleasantly surprised when he discovered that while there was plenty of True Blood there were also several bottles of beer and water, with several small white boxes filled with various food typed that had him smiling as he grabbed a water bottle.

Realizing that the last closed door was most likely to Eric's bedroom Harry decided that he'd pried enough and walked back to the first sitting room where he'd left his backpack and jacket. When the oddly looking German Cuckoo-clock chimed Harry settled down on a beautifully worn Chesterfield sofa and dragged out his latest potion ingredients and note book.

The clock chimed four more times but Harry didn't even register it. He was deeply ensconced in his notes about his Emergency Sun-block potion. The Sistrurus Miliarius Candentis or the _Glowing Pigmy Rattlesnake_ was the magical and almost extinct version of its somewhat larger cousin the Eastern Pigmy Rattlesnake. While both snakes shared the rare and very pretty blue hue on its skin, the magical variety glowed sharply in the dark during mating season. It congregated mainly in the magical lay lines that crisscrossed the US, which made it hard to discover by the Mundanes, but not any being or creature with magic. The small hard-found venom ampul which Harry was now holding in his hand was also glowing with that same blue light, and the potion maker in him hoped that this would prolong the Emergency Potions effects. The venom was highly poisonous and if a victim didn't die they would become highly light-sensitive and easily sunburned. It was one of the few times magical beings could actually contract skin cancer as the sensitivity almost always lead to death through malignant melanoma resisting common Mundane medicine.

Harry hoped the bit of snake skin and blood he had also swiped along with the venom would be enough to explain and perhaps reconstruct why the snake itself was immune to the sun when it carried so much venom. And perhaps he could recreate the snake immunity to the sun in his potion.

The young potioneer had just placed the phial inside his padded potions box along with some other dangerous, venomous and not-so-legal substances, when that horrid cuckoo-clock started to cluck once more. It made Harry sigh and stretch his ink stained fingers along with his crooked back. He was just starting to wonder when the vampires would awaken when a coloured blur filled his vision. He couldn't help but let out a startled cry when he was unceremoniously hefted up in cool arms and moved quickly through the complex towards the one door he hadn't been through. He barely had enough time to noticed the wooded panels on the walls as he was suddenly thrown down on a sheep-skin comforter. Two cold faces pressed into his neck on either side, breathing him in slowly. It made Harry's startled heart slow down immediately and he breathed out slowly and relaxed into the soft bedding allowing the two vampires snuggle up on either side.

The room was dark and quiet except for the slow breathing of the three beings. Harry had almost fallen asleep when he let out a shocked cry as the vampire on the left had suddenly sunk his sharp teeth into his neck. Resisting his fight or flight response Harry was once again rewarded as electric pleasure blazed acrpss his nerves. He breathed deeply, feeling his eyes drooping as his body was manhandled sideways on the bed. He couldn't fight a moan as his stiff cock was palmed through his trousers by the demon in front of him. He didn't even know which was which, but as his breath hitched as the rubbing continued, he really didn't care. An embarrassingly few minutes later Harry grit his teeth to prevent himself screaming as he shuddered through his orgasm. As he went limp on top of the bed he felt the teeth in his neck gently withdraw and the quick _snick_ that indicated they had disappeared.

"Do you need one of your potions, _min lilla trollkarl?"_ was whispered in his ear from the vampire in front of him. Had Harry been more coherent he would probably have realised that that meant the vampire behind him that had just finished feeding was Eric. Thanks to his muddled post-orgasmic brain, however, Harry merely gave a dopey smile before replying negatively. All he really needed was some sleep then food.

"Then we shall let you rest," came the strong voice from Eric behind him as a hand continued to pet his hair. Another sigh of contentment sent Harry off dreaming and he remained completely oblivious as his two companions stripped, washed and tucked him in.

-:-

It was the grating jingle of one of those Muggle cellphones that dragged Harry from his exhausted sleep. His head was a bit fuzzy, like he had drunk far too much and his limbs were deliciously lethargic. Harry vaguely heard someone shuffling before that shrill tone was finally cut off.

_Cellphones_, Harry scoffed out loud as he tried to bury himself alive in the cotton comforter. While he freely admitted that the wizarding world were more then a bit backwards, and that Muggles had invented some truly genius things in the absence of magic, he would never understand their constant need to be connected instantly. While having to kneel down in front of a fire grate wasn't perhaps the most convenient of communication methods Harry couldn't even imagine being available 24-7. He liked his privacy and he could already hear his own imaginary cellphone ringing every few minutes as invites, gossips, press, pseudo-family and friends called him asking for everything under the sun.

He felt himself waking a bit more, and the muffled voices from the other room became a bit more frantic. Had something happened? More shuffling was heard before the door to the bedroom was finally opened. Soothing low light was carefully turned up. Harry soon discovered it was shining out from long panels arranged along the wood-paneled walls in between shelves of books and various relics and weapons that Harry could only assume Eric had collected throughout his long life.

"Are you awake yet, _min stjärna?_" Harry smiled at the sound of Godric's voice before he whined childishly and burrowed further into the royal purple comforter. He really didn't want to get up. And if the world was ending they were already hiding in an underground bunker, he thought petulantly.

The low laugh that made Harry smile again hidden underneath the pillow was heard before the bed dipped as the vampire climbed up.

"Hm... magic does seem to exist considering my lover has suddenly vanished." Harry felt the grin split his face at both the teasing tone and words. He didn't really understand his own reactions. He was so bloody comfortable with Godric already that he had no thoughts towards not revealing his true self. Harry Potter alone, private and secluded always let himself act a bit childish. A sort of make-me-up after his crappy childhood and he had done many things that he knew most kids took for granted. Like visiting an amusement park, sucking the helium out of balloons, eating ice-cream until he swore he would burst, but never in company. Yet here he was hiding hoping that Godric would play along and perhaps join him underneath his make-believe fort.

Godric didn't move or speak so the room was silent except for Harry's breathing, but that too went silent as he held his breath in anticipation.

"Gahhh!" Harry squealed as teasing fingers found his sides with lighting fast reflexes.

"Tickles!"

Harry tried to squirm away from the hands, but as he was still buried underneath the huge comforter and pillows, his attempts to evade were pointless.

The sudden brightness that assaulted his eyes as he was finally freed from his cotton prison made his squint, though the light was soon muted as Godric suddenly loomed over him. Harry allowed another one of his warm smiles cross his face as he gazed up towards the dark but content eyes of the vampire. His body reacted almost without prompting and he ended up arching his spine and exposing his throat. A rather animalistic move, but the small growl that Godric produced told Harry that it was much appreciated. The vampire quickly fell on top of him and pressed his cooler face into his neck sniffing Harry delicately, nipping the skin behind his ear.

"Tempting, but too soon my wizard. You need food more than I."

As if Harry's stomach understood the vampire it gave a hollow sort of growl that was embarrassingly loud in the bedroom.

A quick kiss pressed to his lips followed by a _Kom, älskling,_ finally made Harry get up.

-:-

"A meanad...? As in a follower of Dionysus?" Harry asked, still a bit shocked at the Potter-factor that seemed to drag him into every conceivable trouble within hundred miles. He got two raised eyebrows from two amused vampires, before he was nudged towards his microwaved breakfast of beef chop-suey. Not his normal breakfast, but pretty decent and just what he needed with his blood loss.

"Yes, am I to understand that wizards are taught such things?" Eric asked as he lounged on the velour sofa with a bottle of true blood in one hand. Despite his seemingly relaxed posture Harry still thought that he looked tense.

"Yes, awful business that. There was a meanad in some tiny town in Slovenia. It was Mundane and so the Austro-Hungarian Empire didn't even remotely care. By the time the mundanes themselves took notice, she was so far into the ritual summoning that twenty people had already been.. _cough... _eaten by their neighbors and the rest were already raving mad. I think there were some new security nets enforced and I know that even Obliviators from England were called down there to deal with the aftermath... as far as I know there's one less town in Slovenia then before..."

Silence greeted Harry and in an effort to do something other then fidget he ended up bringing his empty food cartoon into the kitchen before grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, gulping down half of it.

"How long ago was this?" Godric asked from where he was balancing on the armrest of Eric's awful sofa.

Harry made a face while swallowing, trying to recall.

"I think it was six years ago? I read it about it in Paris... the Informé Sorcier.. or whatever it's called".

Silence was once again his answer but Harry thought it was filled with something disbelieving...

"Umm..." he started as he gazed towards Eric and Godric's puzzled expressions.

"But I thought you said the Austro-Hungarian Empire... which as I recall excellently ended in 1918"

Harry smiled in reply, a bit smug that he knew some history that the vampires didn't.

"Well the Muggle empire may well have ended in 1918, but while Charles I of the Habsburg family was forced out after World War I, his Spanish cousin Ferdinand II, who was also a wizard mind, took over as the Head of the House of Habsburg and consequently the Austro-Hungarian throne for the wizarding populations. Rather funny fact that, and I must admit that I was flabbergasted when I discovered that the country borders that modern Europe retains _doesn't_ apply to the magical world. There's still a French Empire, who's the grand-nephew of Napoleon the II if I recall, and also a ruling family in Spain... um.. the Austurian family. And Egypt still has a Pharaoh, a girl actually who's ten years younger than me... not that that seemed to stop her from insisting that me marrying her could only mean my happiness (...)" He didn't get any further before he once again found himself manhandled by a possessive vampire.

This time Godric had very firmly but surprisingly gently pressed him against the wall was even now trying to slowly choke Harry by stealing his breath with toe-curling kisses... not that Harry was complaining all that much to be frank.

"MINE!".

Harry could do nothing but smile goofily, nod and than snuggle up against his vampire.

"Yours".

Harry could feel his cheeks colouring as Eric chuckled darkly from the sofa.

"So, aside from the soon-to-be-dead pharaoh, Europe is basically the same as a hundred or more years ago. That... is strangly reassuring."

"I agree, my child. It is somewhat soothing that the world isn't changing quite as fast as the..._Muggles... _seem to."

"How come you've missed this?" Harry asked as he was finally released and allowed to sit down on the Hel-belonging couch.

Eric and Godric exchanged a glance and Harry was amazed how much they managed to convey in those few seconds. They must have an incredibly tight bond and it made him all the more grateful that he had prevented Godric's demise only the previous morning.

"I can only speak for myself..." Eric started, ".. but I have had a rather unhealthy obsession with one vampire in particular for the last... oh... thousand years give or take...And since he always stuck to the mundane world, I followed."

Harry could only stare in bewilderment?

"Um... but aren't you... I mean? You were a viking, yes? That would make you.. about a thousand years old?"

He was given an appraising stare and a small smile form Eric.

"You are correct. But even before I met Godric I was already acquainted with the demons of this world. I was indeed a Viking on the island of _Gotland_ in Sweden. My father was a rather important chieftain who traded with people from all over the known world. We took our ships far down the many rivers in Europe and I even joined my father's warriors and tradesmen on a trip to _Miklagård, _or Istanbul as you know it. It was that way my father eventually came into contact with a rich Lord from England. He came to my fathers house under the pretense of trade and ended up slaughtering my father and mother along with most of our house. I guess the only reason he allowed me to live was for his own amusement. Leaving me alone surrounded by the dead bodies of my family and friends."

Eric's eyes were glassy in remembrance of long ago horrors and Harry found his body moving towards him before he made a conscience decision. Snuggling up to the tall blond vampire Harry wrapped his arms tightly his torso hoping that his presence had some king of soothing effect.

Looking at Godric he was rewarded with a warm smile which he gladly returned.

He soon felt Eric's own arms coming around him and knew that his sudden hug hadn't been too unwanted.

"I... well... I was a warrior. I vowed revenge. He was traveling with a rather large party and several wolves." At this Harry tensed wondering what a vampire was doing traveling with werewolves, because there couldn't be any other explanation. "Yes, I soon discovered their confusing footprints. Seeing paw prints slowly changing into the step of human feet just seemed to lead me more into madness. I was determined to hunt them down and slay them for what they had done to my father. But even if the vampire had to go to ground during the day, the days grew shorter the further north we came and soon the tracks were gone. It was... bitter".

Harry continued to use his feeble human strength to squeeze Eric, whilst Godric had slowly moved closer and was now standing behind his child gently threading his fingers through Eric's blond hair.

"_Du kommer att få din hämnd, min son."_ (You will get your vengence, my son).

Eric seemed to take a deep unnecessary breath before continuing.

"I had nothing to return to, and I must admit that by that time I was half mad and half starved. I raved around the forest, not caring which way I went or what I came across. I don't know if the animals were frightened of my madness, because I encountered neither wolf or bear, but in the end I came across one of the local thieving bands wanting to relinquish me of my armor and sword. I slaughtered them."

Harry found himself holding is own breath and slowly let it out. He didn't dare move his arms from around Eric's waist, because he had no intention of giving Eric any signal that he was anything other then understanding. Though Harry had had more than enough bloodshed during the War, he also knew intellectually that life was hard before and certainly so for a warrior-oriented community like the vikings.

"I did not escape unscathed, and I knew I was going to die. I hoped I would join the _Einherjar_ and meet my father in the Hall of Odin, but I was still shamed that I had failed to revenge their deaths"

"That wasn't your fault!" Harry cried, unable to keep his mouth shut during Eric's recrimination. "They were _vampires! _No human could ever had hoped to survive. You did your best Eric, and I am sure that your father would be proud"

Eric's whole body seemed to have shrunk and Harry was awed and saddened that something from his human life could still have such power over the vampire.

"Hush, Eric. And take note of _min lilla älsklings _words, for he speaks the truth. No shame should you ever carry over that. You have not failed, nor shamed your family."

At Godric's words Eric seemed to melt into the couch and Harry found himself snuggling into the hard chest of the viking breathing in the unique scent.

"What happened next?" Harry asked when the silence and dragged on.

"I came upon him" Godric replied. "He had prepared the best he could being alone as he was. But I had smelled the blood for miles away and I knew that I couldn't let such a warrior pass silently. He knew what I was the moment he saw me, giving me quite the surprise, I must admit."

"I was delirious then. I could hear the wolves prowling just outside the reach of the fire, knowing they smelled death coming." Eric took over, voice hushed as he spoke of his human life.

"He wasn't even afraid of me. I think that was what got to me the most. He knew his life was slipping, knew what I was, but still had no fear of neither death or demons. I... well, I wanted him for myself." Godric finished half sheepishly getting a gently smile from Eric.

"When Godric offered to turn me, I must admit that I didn't think much of the consequences. I just knew that he represented an opportunity to continue the hunt, to get revenge. The thought that I would become what I hunted was beyond my comprehension. So when he asked me to walk with him, I said yes."

"Did you ever catch up to the vampire? Do you know who it was?"

Both Eric and Godric shifted at this, and Harry god the distinct impression that they didn't want to tell him and were hesitant to lie directly to his face.

"I know who he is. I know where he is, but I think that you should remain ignorant of his identity"

Harry immediately started protesting, telling both his Master and Child that he was more than adept at taking care of himself and he could even help them.

"Harry enough!" Eric cried. Harry immediately felt his mouth snap shut and hurt spreading in his chest. Godric quickly came around the sofa and sat himself on Harry's other side before cupping his cheek gently.

"We know that you can do incredible things with your magic, but the fact remain that you are mine now, _lilla trollkarl. _It is I who will protect you and you will listen to my words. It is best you do not know his identity, for while I have no doubt that you would not give away Eric or our knowledge the human body is not so easily controlled and has a habit of betraying even the simplest lie to our sharp ears." Godric's gentle tone and words made Harry flush in embarrassment. He was Godric's. He had said so himself and fully accepted the claim, knowing full well what it meant for his future life. It seemed his Gryffindor sense of justice had gotten the best of him, and Harry swore he could hear the scathing tone of Snape berating his silly actions. Swallowing his pride and letting his body loose all tension Harry nodded his assent before accepting the gently kiss pressed to kiss lips.

"I am glad you understand. And you should know that even I have been forbidden by Eric to help him seek revenge."

"He is right Harry," Eric spoke up. "I have always considered the bastard mine, and it is through my effort and dedication that he will meet his end. He will know my name before his true death."

Harry nodded once again before greedily snuggling into Godric. It was perhaps a bit sad that despite being almost thirty years old, he hoarded hugs like treasure. His few relationships had been largely physical and with his split with the Weasleys, human contacts were few and far between. Luckily Godric didn't seem to mind a bit and was even know gently kissing up and down Harry's throat.

It was just as things were getting heated up that Harry recalled how they had started this story.

"The meanad! Where did you say it was?"

"Huh," Eric spoke, the sarcasm so thick that it could be spread on a sandwich and eaten."I barely recall..."

"Eric." The tone Godric used was definitely that of a parent scolding a child, and it made Harry deeply aware that he was missing something crucial.

"Oh, fine. It was in Bon Temps. How the hell Sookie and that silly little town of inbred hicks manages to keep getting into this kind of trouble I have no clue"

"But! We have to help!" Harry cried, his earlier self-control vanishing in an instant.

Godric still in full parent mode simply pet Harry softly on the head while smiling indulgently. Harry wasn't pounting... He wasn't! Godric looked towards his blond child before raising an eyebrow inquiringly. Eric wasn't pouting... He wasn... _Ah, hell!_

"Fine! Fine! We'll go clean up! Again!" Eric exclaimed and even Harry watched in amusement as the tall viking crossed his arms over his chest and fairly glared at Godric.

"Then... " Harry began. "Shouldn't we get a move on?"

"Are you sure? You and Godric were just getting started, and I wouldn't mind watching. Besides, if the town goes missing, who will notice?"

"Eric!" Godric cried with shock but with enough humor underneath that Harry started chuckling despite his blush.

"Fine! Fine! No sex tonight!" Eric moaned before getting up and marching through to the bedroom, all the while mumbling about irresponsible humans without any sense of self-preservation.

"You will stay by my side at all times and you will listen to me and will obey me when I insist. Is that understood?" Godric's face was serious and Harry thought he saw an edge of panic in his dark brown eyes. It made Harry answer immediately and seriously.

"I swear, Godric. I will not put myself in any danger for these people." The promise tasted a bit bitter on his tongue. Harry had always put other people before his own wellbeing, and leaping before looking, but in this case the best way he could care for Godric was to remain by his side.

Godric gazed into his emerald eyes deeply before nodding.

"Come, we should dress and get going. Be sure you have your wand" Harry nodded firmly, battle-mode easily coming out despite the years. He could already feel his magic collecting tightly around him, preparing for sharp, precise attacks and shielding.

Less than ten minutes later the two vampires and wizard were in the service elevator heading towards the surface

"Are we taking the car?" Harry suddenly asked wondering how they were getting there.

"Ah, no." Eric replied. "We are running."

Harry just nodded, thinking about the incredible speed with which a vampire could move.

"Um.. do you want me to just _Apparate_ there? Do you know if there is a good place where I can stay hidden?"

"You are going on my back,. I will not have you suddenly appear in what could well be a hostile environment." Godric replied, cutting off any further remarks Harry had.

As Eric opened the elevator doors, Harry found himself manhandled and that he had to hold on or fall.

"Ready?" Godric asked over his shoulder where he gazed into Harry's amused eyes as he nodded. "Alright, off we go." And with that two blurs streaked out from the warehouse and into the young night. While the blurs were impossible to see for the human eye, the squeal of laughter and delight rang through the streets.

* * *

**AN:** Well.. What is the verdict? I do have the next chapter started, but I honestly can't guarantee anything. I am sorry.

Thank you for your patronage.

Cheers!

-;-


End file.
